


Le bien qui fait mal

by BiFederalist



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, akjsdjks, alex histórico, thomas del musical alv jajaj
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiFederalist/pseuds/BiFederalist
Summary: Thomas Jefferson es un asesino en serie, a quién recaen crímenes explícitos y se encuentra prófugo de la justicia. Encuentra el éxtasis en su máximo esplendor cuando la sangre de su victima roza con su piel.Desde el momento en que la daga detonó en aquella pálida piel, se vio envuelto en una premisa. Viéndose a sí mismo en cómo recaía en las manos de lucifer, arrepintiéndose con cada pequeño rasguño que le daba.





	1. 00

_Noviembre, 1791._

 

Era embriagante el sinfín de posibilidades que daban a convertir la velada en un punto exacto del estupor de alta sociedad, moviéndose a través de las dulces melodías que eran dadas por la orquesta de la fiesta. Con tranquilidad podían oírse murmureos de las personas halladas allí; En su mayoría políticos, pero, como ya se ha dicho, personajes de alta sociedad o sus invitados que habían logrado incluirse allí.  


El acompañamiento de un piano era la principal característica que destacaba, manteniendo todos los ojos en aquél muchacho pelirrojo, quién, en toda la velada, se había mantenido en un completo silencio, deteniéndose solamente porque así daba a ser la indicación.

  
La intriga, convirtiéndose en la aureola de uno de los muchos espectadores de aquella maravilla, acabó por mover a más de alguno en cercanía a él. Preguntaban por su nombre, o por siquiera el qué pieza daba a tocar.   
Todos recibían una misma respuesta; Silencio inerte.

  
Silencio.

  
Crudo silencio, que acababa por darle muecas a cada uno de los destinatarios de esa respuesta. 

  
  _"Discúlpeme, sir."_ Preguntó un enmascarado, susurrándole al oído a quien parecía ser un acompañante del pianista en cuestión " _¿Cuál es el nombre de aquél zorro?"_ Cuestionó, haciendo alusión a sus rasgos.

  
Parecía ser alguien delicado por su contextura física. Sin embargo, las miradas que dirigía eran como si estuviese buscando alguna discusión a través de aquellos ojos violáceos; Tan frívolos y llenos de misterio.

  
Un espectador fantasma se rige a contemplar con tranquilidad, escuchando la serenidad que esparce su música, mientras sostiene una daga entre sus manos.


	2. I. Libertad

_Noviembre, 1791_

Las lágrimas dirigidas hacia el piso fueron una de las razones del porqué aquella sombra de hierro se forzó a abandonar el lugar, a largas y rápidas zancadas, pues momentos después se dirigiría allí un gentío lo suficientemente abrumador como para descubrirlo con las manos directamente en la masa.

Sin embargo, apenas podía contener la respiración.

Cualquier paso en falso sería un crimen a pagar. Debiese expiar por cada flujo derramado entre sus manos, las cuales se cubrían en un encarnado y flagrante aroma. 

 

Los gritos podían oírse fácilmente a través de los pasajes que exhibían la cruda realidad de las personas de ese entonces. El linaje no era algo del qué admirarse, pues tarde o temprano la muerte acabaría llamando a su puerta ; De una forma menos esperada, quizá, y si es que se daba la oportunidad.

¡Oh, cuán credulidad existe en el mundo! ¿Creéis, seriamente, que podéis salvaros de un destino tan trágico? ¿O, que al menos habréis tenido un destino que os beneficiaría en el más allá?  
Claro que no, estúpidos.

Las palabras venían escritas en los párrafos, en la planificación de un ser todopoderoso que brindaba acciones a cada persona existente. Cada persona existía por un propósito específico, pero, ¿De qué servían aquellas que se desligaban de lo que venían a un primer lugar? ¿Cómo resultaría su maquiavelico final? El filosofar sobre las distintas etapas de la vida, además de pensar... pensar en la existencia de una persona; ¿Cómo podrías saber si eres real? ¿Asegurarte el que puedes sentir? Sentir. . .  
Sentir algún estado de ánimo. Sentir emociones. Sentir, amar, llorar. 

El crudo aire vacilaba sin parar la mirada de los ambulantes hombres. No observaban hacía nada; Preferían el quedarse estáticos, sin dar una jugada por más simple que fuese.

La vida no era algo que viene escrito.

La vida es algo que uno mismo tiene que ganarse ¿Verdad? El poder sentarse, y pensar;  _Soy libre._

Se sostiene que estas verdades son evidentes por sí mismas, que todos los hombres son creados iguales, que están dotados por su creador de ciertos derechos inalienables, que entre ellos están la  _Vida, la Libertad y la búsqueda de la Felicidad.  
_

  " ** _Libertad, igualdad y fraternidad_** "  
Alguien interrumpe aquél silencio tan benevolente.

  " _Libertad, igualdad y fraternidad. . ."_ Repite un vagabundo nuevamente, momentos previos a caerse en un charco de sangre, proveniente de su pecho aquél carmín.

Los ojos del hombre a quién pertenecía esa sombra de hierro tan pertinente, aún manteniéndose firme entre las penumbras, se ampliaron al escucharle. Realizó el pensamiento durante un par de segundos, aunque luego sólo bastó con una risilla escandalosa, expandiéndose en el callejón.  
  " _Gracias por la moraleja"_ Acabó, para escupirle en el rostro " _Puedo conseguir mi libertad a través de una nula igualdad"_  Sonríe, pateándolo de forma abrupta y en reiteradas ocasiones. No le interesa cuánto griterío había causado; Pues cesaría, y cuando eso ocurriese, él ya no estaría presente.


	3. II. Igualdad.

 

Era embriagante el sinfín de posibilidades que daban a convertir la velada en un punto exacto del estupor de alta sociedad, moviéndose a través de las dulces melodías que eran dadas por la orquesta de la fiesta. Con tranquilidad podían oírse murmureos de las personas halladas allí; En su mayoría políticos, pero, como ya se ha dicho, personajes de alta sociedad o sus invitados que habían logrado incluirse allí.

El acompañamiento de un piano era la principal característica que destacaba, manteniendo todos los ojos en aquél muchacho pelirrojo, quién, en toda la velada, se había mantenido en un completo silencio, deteniéndose solamente porque así daba a ser la indicación.

La intriga, convirtiéndose en la aureola de uno de los muchos espectadores de aquella maravilla, acabó por mover a más de alguno en cercanía a él. Preguntaban por su nombre, o por siquiera el qué pieza daba a tocar.   
Todos recibían una misma respuesta; Silencio inerte.

Silencio.

Crudo silencio, que acababa por darle muecas a cada uno de los destinatarios de esa respuesta.

 _"Discúlpeme, sir."_ Preguntó un enmascarado, susurrándole al oído a quien parecía ser un acompañante del pianista en cuestión _"¿Cuál es el nombre de aquél zorro?"_ Cuestionó, haciendo alusión a sus rasgos.

Parecía ser alguien delicado por su contextura física. Sin embargo, las miradas que dirigía eran como si estuviese buscando alguna discusión a través de aquellos ojos violáceos; Tan frívolos y llenos de misterio.

Un espectador fantasma se rige a contemplar con tranquilidad, escuchando la serenidad que esparce su música, mientras sostiene una daga entre sus manos.

  _"Discúlpeme, ¿Podría decirme quién está en aquél piano? Ha, sinceramente, robado mi atención de la manera más cautivadora y el tiempo se ha apiadado de mi persona, gracias a Dios."_ Murmuró un hombre a los oídos de quién dirigía la orquesta. Era un hombre de edad, y, a pesar de eso, lucía con frivolidad aquella tan hermosas y maduras facciones _"O, al menos si se le da la oportunidad, hable de un hombre aleatorio entre su público, quien le ha estado mirando durante toda la jornada y con suerte puede apartar la mirada un par de segundos. Dígale que le esperaré de ser posible."_

 _"¡Hombre, dejad aquél tono de cursilería! ¡Acabáis de conocerle, y con suerte se habrán de mirar un par de veces por error!"_ Mantiene el ceño fruncido un par de segundos, para luego proceder a calmarse por un par de segundos. _"Si espera un poco después del festín, logrará observarle directamente... No os aseguro una conversación"_


	4. III. Fraternidad

La orquesta se detiene, pues alguien ha gritado en dolor desde la otra parte de la habitación. Su vestido, blanco cuán reflejada la pureza, ahora se mancha en el carmín.

No es la única persona que está manchada, pues, todos, cubiertos en la pureza del blanco, se disfrazan ahora de pecado concebido. 

No hay un culpable, a pesar de que varias personas ya yacen en el suelo, y quiénes se juraban fraternidad ahora corren desesperados; ¡Oh, cruel destino! ¿Veis ahora a qué se daba referencia en primer lugar? Haced lo que os plazca, llevaros sin pesar lo que queráis, pero nada cambiará las consecuencias.

Todo está escrito en las largas páginas de la vida, aún si intentáis corroborar o negar la muerte, os hallará tarde o temprano.

 _"Cada hombre destruye lo que ama."_ Murmuró para sí mismo un hombre de alta estatura, tranquilo en la habitación, acercándose a un paso suave al serafín más precioso del lugar. La daga se mantiene en su mano, pues no desea soltarla por ningún motivo. El rostro de terror de aquél muchacho era un momento de éxtasis total "Dime, hermano mío, ¿Por qué no has corrido como los demás, ni mucho menos gritado?"

Sonríe, mientras que su temperatura corporal aumenta segundo a segundo cuando se acerca. Él no corre, ni habla ni grita; Es un fiel oyente, y permanece hasta el final de pie, enfrentándole en silencio. Cae, más no se levanta en ningún momento, ni intenta defenderse cuando el otro hombre en la habitación se le encima, amenazándole con el filo de la daga, rozando aquella pálida piel.

Pero...

Le mira directamente a aquellos ojos. Un par de ojos violáceos. Tan preciosos y únicos, como un moratón cometido. Juegan con aquellas pecas esparcidas cuales estrellas en el cielo; ¡Oh, cuál desdicha la suya! ¿Cómo es que él, acabaría en una situación así? Intentaba dañar, pero no podía.

No podía.

No puede.  
No podrá.

Él no se defiende. Él no grita. Él no se rehúsa a la muerte; Es más, la acepta al permanecer en silencio.

 " _La violencia crea violencia"_ Escupe, para separarse " _Dios prefiere al hombre que elige hacer el mal, antes que al hombre que es obligado a hacer el bien"_

Deja la daga a un lado del muchacho apolíneo, levantándose; No sin antes el memorizar con exactitud cada detalle de su rostro.

No sabía su nombre. Pero... ¿Cuántos muchachos con tales ojos existían? Le recluía aún más al coincidir con el cabello rojo como el de un zorro, y la tez tan pálida como la nieve. De estatura pequeña, o al menos menor que la propia.

La daga contiene unas iniciales en una parte del filo; No son difíciles de leer.

 

** _"T. J"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! <3  
> Gracias por leer, but anyway, unas pequeñas aclaraciones;  
> \- Alexander posee su físico histórico {meaning that redhead etc}, entre tanto, Thomas es el... well, musical (?) ya' knaw, fc de Daveed


End file.
